Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to obtain various types of information. For example, a user wanting to purchase a pair of shoes might access an electronic marketplace in order to search the types of shoes offered through that marketplace. Unless the user knows an exact brand or style of shoe that the user wants, however, the user might have to search through hundreds or thousands of different shoes using various options to attempt to locate the type of shoe in which the user is interested. In many cases, the shoes are organized by categories such as “casual” and “formal” which only lend general guidance to the types of shoes in each of the categories. Color can also be an important cue for narrowing search results while browsing. In order to facilitate such a browsing experience, each product image needs to be tagged with the color of the product contained therein. However, manually tagging each and every product is not scalable or practical. Therefore, as technology advances, it can be advantageous to adapt the ways in which product information is made available to users and also the ways in which users access the same.